one hundred flowers
by Good Day Sunshine
Summary: -3rd of a series, Jacob/Leah- They have an eternity. There's no rush.
1. Marigolds, General

A/N: Soooo...this is a _**beginning of one hundred oneshots based on flowers**_! I am doing this for the summer, really. Something to pass the time with.

Disclaimer: I by no means own Twilight or its characters. This is non profit and I am doing this for fun.

* * *

_**ALL HUMAN**_

**Characters mentioned: Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, a little mention of Carlisle**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Family, Tragedy**

* * *

_Marigold: symbol of affection, cruelty, grief, jealousy_

* * *

White is not a good color for her complexion.

It makes her look paler than she already is. Before she was a person who didn't go out much, and now she's someone who has been trapped in the darkness far, far too long. It made the bruise colored skin under her eyes look more prominent and the creases in her face from frowning stand out. The white sucks the fire out of her eyes and leaves her lifeless. It makes him feel restless, seeing her like this. No overly demeaning comments or dramatics anymore. No longer a person, just a windup doll. He can't stand it.

He decides to buy her flowers at the store downstairs. He wants something to brighten her room, something to make it seem like she's not going to disappear or fade into the background any moment. The only bright flowers they had at the store were marigolds and violets. He flinches when he sees the haunting plum colored flowers and buys her marigolds instead. As he passes the front desk, the receptionist calls to stop him from continuing.

"Sir," the woman starts in a giddy voice, "are you here to visit someone?"

The woman knows where he's going. She just wanted to stop him for the fun of it.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, Room 14." He states, trying to keep the annoyance from creeping into his voice. The woman's eyes widen. So she didn't know. Her voice is now at a neutral tone and she directs him to Rosalie's room. He thanks the woman and she blushes. The sound of giggles from the same receptionist bounces down the halls as soon as he passes room eight. The lines on his forehead increase with his hatred of these places. The reason his father likes to work here leaves him dumfounded. Hospitals smell like piss and medicine. Why in the world would people enjoy spending whole days in such a dismal place laced in death? His thoughts are pushed aside when he enters her room and closes the door behind him.

"Rosalie?"

She doesn't answer. He sighs and continues.

"Rosalie, I brought you something."

He places the flowers by her bedstand and crinkles his nose at the sight of her. She still looks the same. Dead.

"Rosalie, I know you're sad, but think about it. We want you to be happy. Please, be happy. I know I'm not Emmett, but he's on a plane right now. He's going to be here soon. Please stop being like this. You're just like family, please– "

She puts a hand up to stop him from talking. Pain creeps up into her face and she peers at the ceiling through long lashes. She is stubborn and refuses to cry, despite him telling her it's okay to show emotion. Crying doe not make a person weak. She doesn't believe him and keeps her head held up high. Rosalie speaks in a voice so small that it is almost lost in the sounds of the busy hospital.

"Her name was going to be Marjorie, did you know that?"

The walls of the room seem to be closing in, suffocating them. Her defenses crumble and Rosalie begins to scream out in agony. She shouts and cries and asks_ 'why me, why' _to the white walls of her room. Rosalie turns her body to face him and pounds her fists on his chest, despite being unable to do any damage.

"Why is it me? Oh please tell me, please!" she asks, continuing to hit him in the chest. He doesn't answer.

Rosalie soon tires out and settles for hitting her fists on her bed. He gulps and feels all the comforting words he knows die out in his mouth. No one's ever seen her cry. Hell, no one's ever seen her with an emotion other than arrogance. It's one of the few times Edward Anthony Masen Cullen has nothing to say. He just seats himself by her bed and watches her cry by the marigolds.

* * *

How'd you like it? I think it's okay. I want to try genres other than romance. I'm getting quite sick of romance. And by the way, if anyone wants to know...probably not, but I'm going to put side notes at the end if anyone's confused.

Reviews are love.


	2. Red Tulips, LaurenTyler

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE.

* * *

**Characters: Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, mentions of Angela Weber and Bella Swan**

**Rating: T**

**Genres: Romance, Comedy_

* * *

_**

_Red Tulips- 'declaration of love'_

* * *

Truth be told, she never saw this coming. Especially when sitting on the stairs outside the school, cause it decided to start raining for no fucking reason (_oh wait – she lives in stupid Forks. Never mind, it's normal_). She suddenly had reality come up from behind her and decide to beat the shit out of her. What's it called? An…an epiphany? Whatever that means. It only sounds cool cause Angela says it. Right. Back to the story.

It's like one of those horrible things that sneak up on you and bite you in the ass. Kind of like walking in on your parents having sex or finding out you ran out of tampons. You know, really horrible stuff. In comparison to this certain problem though, those horrible things seem like small happenings. This is worse. This is way, way worse.

Lauren Mallory is in like with Tyler Crowley.

Not like the _'I really want in your pants' _kind of like she usually had, more the _'I want to doodle hearts next to your name' _kind of like. It freaks her out. It's not cause Lauren Mallory is like, a bad person and stuff, it's just that, well….

"Lauren…_Lauren_! Earth to Lauren!"

She scowls and turns to the offender. It's Tyler Crowley in all his tanned, muscle-y, cute faced goodness. _Dammit, don't go to the bad side, Lauren!_ She shakes her head. Tyler Crowley breaks out into a wide grin.

"Oh, you thinking about me Lauren?" he says in that annoying (_totally cute_) voice of his.

"No! I'm just thinking about the call I got from the agency last night." she says, turning her head to face anywhere but him. It seems that he doesn't take the hint and sits down by her.

"Aw come on Laurie, not talking to your best fwend since kindergarten?" he put emphasis (_another cool word by Angela)_ on the 'best friend' part. He even has the nerve to poke her in the cheek. Not that she minded. _Dammit Lauren, get a hold of yourself!_

She pulls her self together from melting into a puddle of mush and speaks in the bitchiest voice she can muster up.

"Are you talking to me just because Bella fucking Swan rejected you?"

He flinches.

"What are you talking about, Laurie?"

She spits out a mirthless laugh.

"You know what I'm talking about, asshat."

He straightens his back and glares at her. Tyler regains his asshole behavior.

"You jealous?"

"No." she says a bit too quickly. He smiles.

"I know you are."

She flinches this time. Tyler pats her on the back and the tingles she gets are still there. He always thinks he's right, but he's not because Lauren is totally not jealous of stupid Bella Swan. Really. She means it. She'll tell him, she swears.

"You're just jealous cause you're one of the only people who haven't had sex with me."

Oops. Well, it's kind of like telling him. Sort of. It's worth it though when she sees the pink dusting across his cheeks.

"Well what if I am?" he asks.

Now her cheeks are pink and her heart is hammering in her chest. _Cool down Lauren. It's just Tyler Crowley. The little snot you used to play with in the sandbox. Yeah, just him._ She looks Tyler in the eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" she retorts.

"Maybe it's a declaration of love." he says right back. Her eyes widen and she almost gasps in shock. Wait a minute, _what did he_ _say?_

"What did you say?" She's still shocked. Way, way shocked. Did Tyler Crowley just say he likes her?

"Oh nothing, Laurie. Nothing at all." he replies, slight disappointment in his voice. He smiles again as if to assure her everything's fine. She doesn't believe him. _It's now or never, Lauren. You can do it. _She takes a deep breath before speaking.

"You want to take me out to dinner, don't you?"

He's quiet. It stops raining and she thinks about leaving the stairs in case of humiliation. She decides against it.

"Maybe I do, what's it to you?" he finally remarks.

The sun peaks its head out of the heavens and shines across the usually clouded and gray sky.

"Oh nothing. Just you know…pick me up at seven o' clock and...bring flowers. Tulips. Preferably red ones. And wear nice clothes, I don't want to look like I'm with a homeless person."

He smiles at her for real and she thinks his grin just might outshine the freakin' sun.

"Whatever you say Laurie."

* * *

SIDE NOTES: I think Lauren's a normal sorta popular girl. I would be mad if some random chick from Arizona comes out of nowhere and gets a bunch of boys hot for her pants and gets to 'best' guy at the school just cause she's an adoraklutz. I would be pissed. Tyler's just a sorta cocky jock. I think they'd have a cool relationship.

Reviews are love.


	3. Dandelions, JacobLeah

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN

* * *

**Characters: Jacob, Leah, Renesmee, Embry, the 'Cullens'**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

_Dandelion – love's oracle, strong will, loyalty, faithfulness_

* * *

He hands her a dandelion while they are walking to Embry's house.

"A flower for a pretty lady." he says, smirking.

"That's a weed, dipshit."

"I know."

She hits him on the arm and he cackles madly.

It's always like this.

**.x.**

He feels guilty.

His eyes lingered for a second too long while watching her dark, stormy eyes and her sun-kissed skin. Leah notices, but doesn't tell him. Renesmee notices too, but she's too'young'to truly understand.

He feels sick to his stomach. He looks to Leah, hoping for some sort of salvation.

She looks away.

(_she lets him have some of her chicken wings later and all of his bad thoughts vanish soon after_)

**.x.**

Sometimes it happens.

She reverts back to her old ways, her words and voice filling with the malice and poison she has stored up over the years.

"Don't be such a bitch, Leah."

Her eyes shine and she storms off angrily. She's never been like that. She always fights back.

And that is how he knows he has done something wrong.

He grabs hold of her arm and pulls her to him, refusing to let her go. She struggles and struggles, but her spirits soon weaken and she stops moving after a few minutes. They hold onto each other like they're both falling and falling and their bodies are the only support they have. Maybe they both cried a little too; him for his lost love and her for her regrets.

But they're both too proud and stubborn to admit it the next day, so things go back to normal.

(_or not_)

**.x.**

It's like imprinting, but on a smaller scale. His world tilts, his heart races, and he chokes on his breath. It's like everyone has stopped moving and all he can see is _her her her_.

He loves her.

And he's not suppose to. But he wants to, truly. He wants someone to hold and love and smile with.

She looks at him, a small smile on her lips.

His heart slowly pieces itself together.

**.x. **

"Here, take these." He throws a box of chocolates at her.

"Candy? Why?" she asks with a raised brow, obviously questioning his behavior.

"No reason." he says, averting his eyes. She smirks.

"Did you know that today is Valentine's Day, Jacob Black?" His cheeks grow a certain redness to them.

"Shaddup." he mutters and she laughs loudly.

"Is this how you get all the girls, Jake?"

"I said shut up."

**.x.**

She looks at him with weary eyes that have dealt with far too much by themselves.

"Another lifetime and you would've been perfect."

And his heart breaks again.

**.x.**

They both burst into wolves, fully knowing that the Cullens had clothes stocked for them (and Leah always liked telling Alice she ripped her designer t-shirt).

He turns his head and sees a sleek wolf shift through the woods, wild and free.

_Race you there._

Screw another lifetime.

He has eternity.

* * *

_This is eh. Really, It's eh. There's probably a bunch of grammatical and punctuational mistakes, but this is un-beta'd so...hah. _

_Reviews are love.  
_


End file.
